The ultimate objective of my research is to conduct a series of co-ordinated studies designed 1) to characterize in detail and quantitate, in terms of central and peripheral input mechanisms, the control of the thermoregulatory effector responses of primates when exposed to a wide range of ambient temperature conditions; 2) to quantitate and differentiate the basic changes in thermoregulatory functions centrally in the hypothalamic centers and peripherally at the level of the effector systems i.e. sweat gland, blood vessel, etc. associated with the natural adaptive processes induced by long term cold and heat exposure; 3) to determine and quantitate the basic thermoregulatory malfunctions associated with disease states such as fever, heat stroke, and endocrine disorders in an attempt to provide better and more physiological management and treatment of hyperthermic patients. I will approach these overall goals by using a primate animal model, the rhesus monkey, to perform a series of temperature regulation studies which cannot be performed on man.